Amelia Song
Amelia Song is a tribute by Asylum of Oswins. Name: Agent Amelia "Amy" Melody Song (Agent Song) Age: Eighteen years old Gender: Female District: 13, C, 6 Weapons: As a spy for the rebels, Amelia has learned many ways to take out opponents to keep herself safe. Her first choice of weapon is a knife. These basic weapons are almost always available at the Bloodbath and throughout the Hunger Games. They are not only easy to use, but can also be concealed easily. Amelia also knows how to build her own machinery/technology. This can be helpful because Amelia can make devices to hack the Capitol's technology and help the tributes escape the arena. Lastly, Amelia is able to use a crossbow for a ranged weapon. The perfect combination between a bow and a gun, the crossbow is a perfect weapon for a rebel like Amy. Personality: Amelia is a number of things. She's very sarcastic, to begin with. She always seems to be able to find some sort of humor in everything, too. She sees the glass as both half full and half empty depending on the situation. But when the situation is bad, she always makes sarcastic remarks. Amelia's a rebel, too, and opposes the Capitol and all their traditions. Strengths: Amelia is actually rather strong even though she may not look it. This skill could be useful in may ways, from adding extra force into a stab to carrying wounded allies away. Amelia is also very accurate with her crossbow. She can shoot with precision and distance. Lastly, Amelia is intelligent when it comes to machinery. She can build all sorts of handheld devices and sensors. Weaknesses: Amelia is hated by the Gamemakers. This might cause the Gamemakers to throw in other challenges for her. Amelia is also not good at swimming, as she hasn't really had too much experience with water. Alliance: Amelia would like to be with strong tributes mentally and physically. She would not like to be with younger tributes unless they are skilled, as they would just weigh her down. Otherwise, she'd like to be alone. Token: Her eyepatch (see pictures) as it was one of the only things sentimental to her. Backstory: Ricky and Karen were high school sweethearts and later got married. Nine months after their fifth anniversary, a girl with beautiful multicolored eyes and a head ful of orange hair was born. "Amelia Melody," Karen breathed, and died from overexerting her heart. Ricky was heartbroken, and Amelia didn't know what to do. She was minutes old, after all. Amelia began to grow up with Ricky as her only parent. At school, she was constantly teased for the color of her hair and her strange Scottish accent. Amelia began to hate the people in her district. When she was five, she started watching the Hunger Games. She was appalled and thought the Capitol was stupid. She clearly hated the Games. When she got older, she joined an underground rebel group. She was appointed the co-head of the society, and was given her eyepatch, one of the things she holds dear. At the day of her last Reaping, the Peacekeepers raided the stronghold and forced Amelia to volunteer. They would have asked the leader, but he had been shot down. So, Amelia volunteered, but she plans to win. Category:Asylum of Oswins Category:Asylum of Oswins's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Capitol Category:District 6 Category:Volunteer